Itachi 's hidden secret
by Bleachgirl923
Summary: What if Itachi fell in love before he killed his family and left her behind, but what if he later finds her again. But this time he cant make himself leave, how far would he go to fix the one mistake he ever regreted?
1. The Beginning

Hi this is my first fanfic so I hope its good

Well my story will be about Ava who is a unknown person that somehow has ties to Itachi past so u have to read to find out.

In my story it switches between Ava and Itachi so if it get confusing im sorry!

She 23 years old in the start of this

* * *

"I cant believe I'm back" she thought as she stared at the old city that she once called home. Ava had been gone for more than 7 years since leaving after that fateful night so long ago.

"Yes, Ava you finally made it" said the 5th as she rumpled through her desk to find what look like a twinke or some kind of kiddy type snack.

"yes I am but I still don't know what for you didn't clarify in your letter may I ask why it was so urgent that I return after all the 3rd always sent my assignment by letter what makes this one so important" as Ava took a seat on the corner of the 5th desk .

Suddenly a cloud of grey smoke appear and the next thing she knew she was out in the middle of the woods. This couldnt be good Ava thought then she caught that all to familiar scent she knew she'd hadnt been taken by the 5th orders. With that she jumped into a near by tree and made a run for it but she didn't get far before she was tackled from behind landing in a lake just below. She tried to get away put it was no use she knew she'd never get away. When they reached the surface she was twisted around and with that a pair of full red lip smashed in to hers she couldn't fight it she never could she knew him too well too deny he.

But why did he have to break her heart so long ago when he left his home and family in blood . Why did Itachi have to do this why did he have to bring these old feelings back. He loved to make her all hot and bothered and then leave just as quick but he never kidnapped her before and especially not in pure daylight and defiantly not while she was in the 5th office. But he did seem to come more often then he use to.

* * *

It all started back when they where 3 years old their parent saw so much promise in Itachi and when Ava came from a neighboring city the Uchiha became very interested in her skill for such a young and small girl she held a strange large amount of chakra and she seemed to have all the dogs of the city following her.

So it was even strange when their son Itachi started wanting to see her. They grew up together not as friend but as two people who cared for each other more then themselves but as they grew older Itachi grew more and more cold until the night before the murder of the entire Uchiha Clan.

* * *

Flash back they are both 16

"Itachi!!" Ava calls out from her window. Itachi looked up from his hiding place dang how had she seen him the best Anbu could detect him from 5 yard away but she could find him at least at 50 yard it frustrated and fascinated him all at the same time.

"Wait right there, I got you something before you leave ok" Ava yelled as she ran inside.

She was the only person he ever really gave a dame about other than Sasuke but Sasuke was a totally different reason for him to care about he had plans for Sasuke but Ava he didn't know what it was about her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop loving her she was under his skin the first day he laid eyes on her 13 years ago. To bad after tomorrow he'd be gone. She'd be the only thing he'd would miss but no woman would stop him from the power he so desired not that she didn't come closes so many time he want to propose to make her his wife to take her too there wedding bed and have his way with her every night after which had it appeals to it but he'd never get tied down or have that big of an opening to hurt him.

"Itachi I found it now close your eyes" she said as closed the door behind her

He'd play her games tonight just this once since this would be there last night they'd have together he closed his eyes.

Next thing he knew he was overcome with a set of lip on his and he couldn't deny this one sweet thing which will probably be the most and only sweet thing in his life. He grabbed her head and pulled both of them until his back was press firmly against the wall behind him thankfully is was night what a scene this would have been if it was daylight out they probably get in trouble for indecency. She did that to him no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny her. Not if it was the last piece of candy when they were little or this kiss she gave him now if she would ask him to give her a child right now he wouldn't be able tell her no even if it would kill him.

He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall lifting her leg so she could wrap them around his waist pushing his hands up her shirt.

He knew that this would make it all that much harder on him but he wouldn't lose this chance to feel her, taste her, be hers. Than he felt a tug on his hair and then a high pitch ting like that of a small bell.

They both stopped and looked silently at each others when he finally said "well what was my actual gift? the thing you put in my hair or was it you? because I like the latter of the two." He could see her turn bright red at his comment. She always did even though she instigated most of their steps forwards in there lives she always was bashful when he said it out loud.

"I didn't plan on doing that but when you closed your eye I j. j. just cou. u. ldn't.t.t stop my self." Ava stuttered.

With most people it would annoy him to no end but when she did it. It was cute.

"well what is this gift you found necessary to put in my hair" he say sarcastically moving his hand closer to her breast as he did so

She signed and then remarked as she removed the gift from his hair "well it normally for a hat but you don't wear one so I put this clip on it so it could be put on anything, but it a bell, and it not just a normal bell since that would be to lame for you it a rare shinobi bell that if you get the right amount of chakra in it. It can put some of those bastard shinobi to sleep,"

"well any thing from you couldn't be lame just different and thank you it'll be useful but how did you get a hold of one," he asked as he finally reach her breast he'd been searching for as she signed in contempt at the touch of his hands on her breast

"I got it from my grandparent, but the attaching clip and band to it I made," she pronounced proudly.

"well now that makes it all the more special," his eyes darkened he kissed her one last time before disappearing out of her hands and sight. Leaving her alone yet again.

"I love you," whispered Ava staring at the almost full moon.

* * *

The next night Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan except for his brother Sasuke. Ava made sure he was ok and that all was taken care of before she got her self assigned to outside shinobi missions and left the very next evening.

* * *

He found her again some many years later. This first time he had stolen a kiss from her. It was a night that she was alone on assignment she had been sleeping for about 3 hours until something awoke her and the next thing she knew a man was on top of her , kissing her, touching her, but she freaked never thinking it could be him until he grabbed her and put her hand on the bell she had given him 5 years before. Then he was gone.

* * *

She could taste the water on his lips why did he take such a risk to do this. Was he losing it he always came and went he never took her what did he want from her so what make this time so different what had happen to him to make him take theses great lengths?????

TO BE CONTINUED

Well thanx for reading this is my first fanfic as I have said so if I get enough ppl

Who want me too write more I will but if it sucks I can take some criticism

Well if u have any idea let me hear them

Ka well thanx again for reading!!!!!!


	2. The Beginning Itachi

Well hey here's the second chapter im going to start from the begin but im got to put it in

Itachi view hope you like it.

* * *

'Why is she back here' he thought, Itachi had been following Ava for about the last day and a half but he made sure to keep a far distance between them knowing all to well Ava's intuition of knowing where he was when he got to close. 

'what the fuck is she doing back here' for the last 2-3 years she never came close to the city he'd been keeping closes tabs on her so it was likely she hadn't been back for a while the way she was observing the city. 'Giving a small chuckle to himself, watching her gawk at everything. God, she made every thing she did so sexy the way she seem so innocent, when he knew she was innocent in more ways than one.

Then he saw her going to the hokages building, and then it struck him, he smirked to himself this would be hard even down right crazy, but he needed her right know if he didn't get her now he he'd probably rip off her clothes which is why he'd been be following more then he would like to but she wouldn't get out of his mind or his body just thinking of her made him hard, and ALL THEY DID WAS KISS and maybe a little grabby game every so often, she was still a virgin he knew that much for sure,

He watched through the window of the 5th's office ready to make his move……. Now he thought. And then he was in the office and he grab her making him rock hard instantly, and then he shifted them into the deep part of the surrounding forest.

Then he jumped into a distant tree to hide before she found out it was him who took her, but than she did something he never thought she would do and it turn him on even more which amazed him, she ran.

This is new he thought and then ran after her it didn't take long since she must have been tired from the trip home but he wasn't going to take the chance of her giving him the slip so he did the only think that came to mind he jumped her but a little to hard sending them both down, thank god there was a lake below or they would of both been in trouble not that this wasn't going to hurt but at least he could take most of the force he thought as he shifted his weight taking the full impacted of the fall as they hit the water.

He pushed them both up to the surface, when they reached the surface there bodies soaking wet and so close took it full affect and he couldn't wait anymore he turned her around and smashed his lip onto hers taking her deep and hard, never wanting to forget her lip trying to imprint them so his so maybe he wouldn't do another crazy thing like this again but he knew it would happen again if for some reason he couldn't resist the urge to have her but it seemed so hard lately he could stop the urge like he use to when they were kids and it was causing major problems

They both knew this he'd come more often in the last 6 months than he had in the last 2 years hands down

He wrapped his arms around her waist trying to get as much access as he could to her mouth, but something felt strange, and then he notice the she was pushing him away, kissing him with the a passion to reflected his own and pushing him away was a strange feel but he didn't want to end it he tried pulling her closer but she just push harder, he finally had to let go.

"WHAT the fuck do you think you are doing you stupid, incompetent, horny, bastard what is your problem do you think im just going to let you keep walk all over me, every time I think im over you, you just appear and do this. Maybe not in such a magnitude, Ow and Ya are you fucking insane what the hell in the 5th's office, In the middle of fucking daylight do you want to get killed," she screamed

"Why did you do that" he replied back

"I should be asking you the same thing, but what did I do??" Ava said a little calmer

"you pushed me away when I know you want me as much as I want you right know, you've always had the same passion, and so call hornyness as I have had so I ask again why did you do it" moving closer trying to recapture her

He reached and got a hold of her arm pulling her back to him, but she resisted trying to get away,

"Stop that god dame it," he growled

She jumped never having him take that voice with her she quit instantly not want to piss him off.

"What wrong why are you acting like this your different, why all of a sudden do you want me, why couldn't you of wanted me when we were 16, WHY," she said close to tears

He nearly jumped out of his own skin on that one he had never seen her cry, well from pain Ya, but never from him making her cry, never from sadness, this was so unnatural for him he never held a crying woman before

But even that couldn't stop his wanting her he just wanted to bury himself in her but he never took a women with out her wanting him and he wasn't going to start now even if he had he'd never do it to her.

But he couldn't hold back any longer, he kissed her on the neck trying to console her, but then he heard a crack which was amazing since the was a waterfall right next to him

He pull both of them underneath it luckily there was a cave behind it

He set her down and watch out the cave it was the hidden leaf shinobies he massed both there chakra and stood perfectly still, thank god for the water fall or they would of heard her crying, when they passed he finally looked at her which was a BIG mistake seeing her all wet, it would of made any man weak in the knees, he couldn't stop himself he pulled her up and kissed her, teasing her to open her mouth sliding into hers tasting ever corner of her mouth and then make her do the same to him, they finally pulled apart,

"That's what I'm going to do to you once I get you naked and under me or maybe on top if you want." he said hoarse

She went beat red "what makes you think I'd even want to sleep with you?" she said breathlessly trying to get her composure

"who said anything about sleeping, when if get my way with you and I will there wont be any sleeping involved understand" Itachi said in a informative hoarsely way

She got even redder which made him grin

He couldn't believe she still did that and it mad him hard all over again, and with her breathing so hard her chest which he had to say has filled out very nicely since she was 16, was moving in a way that made him the hardest he had ever been. He was uncomfortable with his dick pressed so hard against his pants.

* * *

They stayed staring at each other for about 10 minute after that comment Itachi had made, Ava wishing he hadn't because all the thing that were running through her mind right know, let just say should be illegal in most countries, (HeHeHeHe) 

He couldn't stop looking at her he wanted to rip their clothes off right know and satisfy them both, and oh would he satisfy her. But he knew all to well what would happen like it always does he'd could get to about as far as they did when they were 16 and then she'd do something that would make him pissed and then he couldn't finish it, like the first time he stole a kiss from her, don't get him wrong he wasn't going to jump and fuck but the moment he put her hand on that fricking bell she jumped and it pissed him off, who else would of done that to her, what had happen to her that every time he touched her in a way that would make her scared, he might of killed his family but he never once hurt her, GOD DAME, he want to fuck her, but that would have to wait he told himself you have to wait for her to come to you, it will get better if you wait, make her burn for you than she cant deny it later.

She finally got up and started walking toward him, she put her hand on his chest and did something totally unexpected, again how could she always catch him off guard???

* * *

To Be Continued 

Well I hope you like it.

My school had a two hour delay so I finally got this done

Well if you got any Ideas for my story or maybe you'd like me to

Write on for ya just ask if I have the time ill gladly do it for ya.


	3. The Accident

HeHeHeHe didn't you like the ending of the last chapter

That one was a little dirty but who know maybe I can make a dirtier one but ill

Warn you guys first!!

* * *

She started coming towards him and then she put her hands on his chest and did the unthinkable which completely surprised him. She stripped out of everything except her bra and panties which didn't cover much because they had little hole in them from which he could guess where from past assignments and then she tried to strip him, but he knew for a fact she didn't want sex so what the fuck.

"Hey get dressed we have to get out of here and why the hell did you get undress anyway," he said hoarse getting completely aroused by the sight of her.

"Those clothes are soaking wet and that water is way below normal temperature you could catch a fever," she replied

"Like I care! Unless I get to fuck the crap out of you im not getting undress got it," he retorted

"Like you'd want me anyway you didn't stay that night, so I guess you don't want me that bad since you were able to leave so easily,"

He couldn't take this got damit he hated when she was right he did it so he wouldn't have any past ties, but that didn't mean anything now but that really pissed him off. He picked her up and put her against the cave wall.

"well don't you get a little de' juve, God dame you piss me off," he then wrapped her legs around his waist ripped of the pathetic thing she called a bra and started sucking on her breast

She whimpered

"don't make a sound or I'll fuck you right her and now and I wouldn't care either im going to have you one way or another its where and how it is, well that's all up to you," he growled

"Fuck you, you don't own me, I might have been a love sick puppy for you back then but not anymore your lower than low Itachi ," she hissed

"Ow really is that so," he grabbed her breast with one hand and then cupped you sex with the other

He made her come again and again before she pleaded for him to stop,

"so how can a thing so low make you come till all you can see and feel is me and nothing else tell me, I could take you know but what fun would that be I want you burning so hard that I am the only one you want to put out that fire, to be the only man who can," he growled again as he made her come the final time

"Itachi ill never burn for you like I once did, that innocent girl is gone and so is that boy that I once loved, you can make me want you but you will never ever make me need you, you lost that a long time ago, when you chose power of me," and then she passed out

God fucking damit she frustrated him to no end he knew he should of taken her that night but he didn't want her to become a pathetic dog, this is better for her, he couldn't take that away from her, at least she had a spirit, but what if he cant get that spirit back on his side. He shook the doubt from his mind, he'd would have her no matter what.

* * *

When Ava awoke she was naked but not in a cave she was in a bed but not one she'd have seen before, it was huge.

And WHY was there matching bras, thongs and what look liked a ribbons everywhere.

There was a pair that was orange, pink, red, black, green, purple and navy blue.

Well she pick the navy blue one it was shiny and lacey how did all this get her she looked in the mirror to put the ribbon in her hair when she smelt him she ran to the bed to cover up

When he entered she saw him look at her right away

"so you pick the blue one I thought you would, but I was cheering for the orange or black, dang a man can only hope," he said and then she remember he could see things that normal people couldn't so could he see under the covers

"You better not be trying to she me under the covers you pig," she hissed

"like I would need to, I got my eye full bringing you here so you in lacey under wear isn't going to bother me any" he walk towards the bed pulling the covers away and sitting down on the bed then grabbing her legs setting them on his lap

"What are you doing?" she said nervously she never like people seen or touching her legs since they had so many scars on them, she really hated her left leg in particular since it had a very large scar on it. Which she got when she was 5. Someone had tried to kidnap her but her father stopped him, but not before the bastard cut her leg nearly in half to try and stop him from coming at him.

Itachi touched and caress he legs as though they were the most precious thing in the world, she hated it. It made her want to love him again to let him care for her but who's to say he wont leave again and use her like did for so many years.

"Why did you do this!? Why are you doing this?! It not like I'm even worth anything to you," she croaked

'Ow great' she thought im going to cry

"SHUT-UP" he growled loudly

She coward, why was he getting like this why did he get angry every time she tried make sense of things.

"do you think of your self so little, if it was me who made you think this low of yourself and your body I am truly sorry, I hate the way you talk about your self like you think I want you better off dead, I hate it more then when you call me low, with that I can deal with but Jesus Fucking Christ, stop it all ready if you where so little to me why didn't I kill you that night, why didn't I kill you all those time instead of kissing and touching you, why would I let you fight against me and not kill you, why not think about that before you say shit like that," Itachi roared moving her legs and walking out of the room.

A tear ran down her cheek, why? What the fuck is that suppose to mean.

* * *

Then there was a huge crash and the door to the room slammed shut, she tried to open it but with all her might it wouldn't budge.

"ITACHI……..ITACHI…. WHAT GOING ON!!!" She screamed she heard more noises what sounded like voices and then nothing

"ITACHI... ITACHI…ITACHI, what's happening… let me out… are you all right? ... ITACHI," she screamed. She then stopped and tried to listen through the door but she got nothing.

Then door knob turned…

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

So what ya think good bad, well im going to end this one soon im think of make a

New one maybe about Itachi again but if it was in our time and in the use I really like ms thangs

Fanfic chasing Sakura but it doesn't satisfies that readers wonder of what happened I guess its because

It seem to me like its too open to the imagination but I guess that is a positive in a way so she can always add more if She ever need to but anyway

Well if you guys got and ideas for me to write about glad to try for ya.

And leave a few review even if there small there always Appreciated thx


	4. The Game

The door knob turned….

But before it open someone slammed into making a big bang and which caused Ava to scream.

After a few moment the door flew open "what wrong, did something happen" Itachi asked

She ran at him embracing him, she couldn't stop herself from crying "why didn't you answer me god damit I scream your name couldn't you hear me???" she whimpered as she pounded on his chest she notice movement out of the corner of her eye in the hallway

He grabbed he hand "im sorry I was trying to protect you, I was a little busy." he replied 'she's lowering her guard ..' he thought interrupted by Ava turn her body he didn't notice until it was to late one of the shinobies had survived DAME, he threw a kunai, stabbing the man in the throat killing him instantly

* * *

Suddenly Ava went limp in his arms

'No' his mind screamed

He picked up her body setting her on his bed

"FUCK" he yelled he ran and got bandages and hot water

The wound was under her right breast, it was deep 'if that was a inch higher she'd be dead by me being careless' he thought

He cleaned up her wound as good as possible and did the only think he could think of, he knew it was going to backfire some how but it was his only opposition.

* * *

Ava woke up suddenly frantically looking at her body finally her mind registered what had happen looking at her stomach there was a lot of blood everywhere. She slowly moved a bunch of bloody white bandages but when she look underneath there was nothing there but dry blood

"but' she whispered she felt the kunai pierce threw her she remember the pain and then everything went black how could that be so much blood. Her mind turned and turned with all the question sudden everything came to a stop 'ITACHI'

She ran out of the room, there on the floor of what look like a bathroom Itachi was lying covered in blood , Ava was paralyzed, she walked slowly toward him she turned him over, 'oh god there was so much blood' she thought,

"Crap, Itachi come on wake up please Itachi." Nothing

'FUCK FUCK FUCK' her mind screamed.

She had to treat what ever was bleeding but with all the clothes on she could tell so she removed his shirt first, she gasped, there wasn't any open wounds or cut of kind for that matter just A LOT of old scars all over his chest, her hand roamed over his chest touching ever scar she could see.

He moved a bit bring her back to her senses, he grunted passing out again

"No Itachi come on wake up", she patted the side of he's cheek to rouse he but nothing "damit"

She start to remove his pant when a pair of hands grabbed her wrist, scaring the shit out of her getting her to nearly jump out of her skin

"I told you I'm not getting undress unless I'm going to get to fuck you right after" Itachi groaned

"Where are you hurt" Ava pleaded

"What im not hurt" Itachi replied

"The fuck you aren't your covered in blood where did that appear from huh" she questioned

"This isn't my blood it's yours" he said before grabbing her arm pulling her down onto his lap

"WHAT" it cant I don't have any wounds

"I use some medical ninjustu on you I was lucky I copied it , or we'd of been in some deep shit right about now"

"so then why were you lying on the bathroom floor just then" she questioned

"Well I don't use it very often, and it an ass to get that wound closed, and if I may ask WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" He yelled

She tried to crawl away but he wouldn't let her budge, she hated it when he was mad, he never showed his feeling except his anger and she couldn't bare to be near him when it showed.

"Answer me God Damit," he growled

"I don't know, OK," Ava shouted, bursting into tears

He grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her

"What do you mean you don't know, fuck that," he shouted, he then picked her up, flopping her over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes

"what the hell do you think your doing, and what do you mean fuck that I'm telling you the truth god damit," Ava shouted hitting him in the back as he carried her about around the house, she finally gave up and grabbed his ass to see what she could get out of him

"What the!" he shout surprised by her actions, he grabbed a rope from another room set her down, grabbed her wrist and tied them together and did the same to her feet

"Who do you think you are, and who the fuck has ropes in there house you psycho," she hissed

"well guess what you saved this psycho's life so you can only blame yourself, and if you really want to get untied just tell me why you saved me and this will all be over," Itachi explained

He picked her up again threw her over his shoulder and headed for his room but not before returning the favor of her little grabby hand game

"hey that not far I cant do anything im tied up, your suck ass," she remarked

"yes I do have an ass your ass and let me tell you it's only gotten better with time, and any way it your fault for grabbing mine first ," her retort as he enter his room dropping her onto his bed and closing the door.

"well here's your choices, one you tell me what I want, two you can sit here with me and wait until you tell me, oh and finally number three we fuck plan and simple." Itachi explained

"god damit Itachi I told you all ready, I don't know why I did it ok, it didn't think I just acted with out thinking ok, I don't know what else can I say," she replied shaking her head 'why is he so obsessed but it, and anyway I wont tell him anything, I just have to remain strong don't give in to my body or my heart' her mind wheeled in all directions. Stopping immediately when she felt his hands gripped her waist, he laid her on top of him, with him only in his pant and her still in the navy blue bra and thong and that ribbon well it did give a man a few fantasies,

"now we both know if you didn't think about it when you did it you did when you woke up so don't play the little miss innocent card , and every time you lye, ill remove a piece of your clothing and when you have none left ill remove mine and if you still won't tell me what I want well, there's only so few things a man and a woman can do in a bed naked" he said smirking with that evil grin he often used when they were young, Right be for they got in major trouble, even when she wasn't apart of his little games which he rarely did she always said she had a part in it so Itachi didn't get the full blame.

"well Itachi, I guess you cant see everything with those eyes of your because you'd know im telling the truth," she remarked sarcastically

"I said no lying" he replied as he removed the ribbon from her hair

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well was it good, I would of gone longer but I want to have the next chapter be

Really do so it might take awhile since there's going to be some some action in the next chapter

Im not talking about fight LOL

Plz leave me some comment!!!!!!!


	5. Dirty Secrets

Srry for taking awhile to update but at least it doesn't take me like 3 months like some ppl I like to keep it so you guy don't have to wait so here's chapter 5 hope you like it

* * *

"now we both know if you didn't think about it when you did it you did when you woke up so don't play the little miss innocent card , and every time you lye, ill remove a piece of your clothing and when you have none left ill remove mine and if you still won't tell me what I want well, there's only so few things a man and a woman can do in a bed naked" he said smirking with that evil grin he often used when they were young, Right be for they got in major trouble, even when she wasn't apart of his little games which he rarely did she always said she had a part in it so Itachi didn't get the full blame.

"Well Itachi, I guess you can't see everything with those eyes of your because you'd know I'm telling the truth," she remarked sarcastically

"I said no lying" he replied as he removed the ribbon from her hair

* * *

'OW SHIT' Ava thought 'he really is going to do it what am I going to do???' Ava's mind was reeling with all her thoughts

"Do you want me?" Itachi asked staring at her

'Ow what the trouble in saying that maybe this wont be so bad' Ava thoughts seem to calm at Itachi's first question

"yes I do Itachi" Ava answered

"When did you start wanting me?"

"Itachi I've wanted you since I start like boys you are the first and only boy I was attracted to when we were in the village ok." Ava replied covering all the bases of his question

"good just making sure you'd tell me the truth if you don't care. If I know but just so you know they'll get worst as we get farther along lets see 1,2 Ow wow only a bra and a thong that's not giving you a whole lot of lying to do now is it?" Itachi said smirking with that evil grin of his face

'this isn't good' Ava thought as she tried to move from under Itachi

"don't or we'll skip the game" Itachi growled

Ava stop instantly

"now why do you want me?" Itachi said hoarse

'Oh god' Ava mind screamed

"why the hell do you want to know that" Ava hissed

"Answers the question" Itachi Growled

"fine, because… I don't know… I guess because I'm attracted to you, I've always cared for you so it wasn't hard for me to take that one step farther and start becoming physically attracted to as I was emotionally attached, it seem natural like instinct to be with you it always has been like whenever you're near I can feel you" Ava said breathless

"Good. Have you ever had a sex dream about me?" Itachi smirked laughing silently in his head

"Ow god Itachi…. YES!" Ava shouted

"what happened?" Itachi made her continue

"we had sex" Ava replied

"tell me or I'll make the answer a lie" Itachi threatened

"Ok ok, we where in the old village and well you jumped in to my room but I was in the shower, you came into the bathroom, you got into the shower with me fully clothed. You said that their was no one more beautiful than me and then you grabbed me pulling into you embrace and kissed me deep and hard, I started pulling your clothes off and pulled us under the spray of the water, you turn the water to make it really hot and shut the drain, so the tub of the shower started filling up, you put you hand in my…. You know well whatever well you made me come until I couldn't stand by my self any more, when the water got high enough you shut the water off and pulled us into the bathwater, you grabbed my hands and put them on your penis. I started to give you a hand job but before I got done you pull me up and plunged into me. You groaned and I yelped with pleasure at the same time and then we got into a rhythm and we came together and I woke up." Ava said blushing as red as an apple

"Well innocent Ava does have a dirty side we'll have to do that later ok next question; do you hate me for leaving you back then?" Itachi asked getting completely serious

"No, I didn't hate you, it gave me time to think and I came to the conclusion that it was for the better." Ava answered

Itachi pull off your thong

"Hey I …" she was cut off

"That's the worst lie I have ever heard you maybe telling the trueon one part but your reason is complete bullshit now answer the question" Itachi growled

'damit he really can tell when I'm lying shit, well I can lie and have sex with him and probably lose my heart in the process, or answer his questions and lose all my pride shit theres no winning in this' Ava mind shouted

"Ok, Itachi no I didn't hate you I was disappointed ok, I thought I meant more too you I guess not." Ava whispered as a tear rolled down her face

"What do you think would have happened Ava? What do you think would have been different if I had stayed?" Itachi asked pissed off at himself

'I can't hide it anymore it better to lose my pride then my heart' Ava finally gave in.

"I thought we would have gotten married and had kids, you would of became a great ninja we could of bought a nice home and had a life on are own Itachi. We could have been happy but I guess that wasn't enough to keep you there so it doesn't matter it's in the past ok." Ava whimper never wanting him to hear that, not able to look at him anymore

Itachi grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes "Why, do you think it took me so long to do it?"

"How should I know all I know is that you did it. It doesn't matter when!" She hissed getting angry 'what kind of stupid question is that' she thought

"Well it was because of you, I wanted to be with you, you don't know how many time I wanted to ask you to marry me or how many times I want to make love too you when we were young, but I thought that night what if some one came after me what if they used them against me, so I cut all family ties I couldn't have someone use them like that, but I knew you and Sasuke would be ok that why." Itachi said showing a little emotion but enough for Ava to know that he did regret it

"Well it doesn't matter anymore what's done is done we can't change that." Ava said blackly

Itachi ripped her bra off and walked out of the room 'What done is done, you cant change the past that bullshit she lying through her teeth, I hurt her a lot more then she's letting on' Pissed at himself for get caught up in this mess again

Ava yelled "HEY ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! ITACHI"

Itachi came back in and Ava knew this was bad. He finally full took in her full nakedness and well his appreciation was show a little to well, Itachi walked up to the bed and sat down putting his hand on her stomach and then cupped her face with the other. He leaned and gave her the most mind blowing kiss she ever had, he pushed his tongue in with force take her by complete surprise. He hunger her she could tell and she was losing the fight to not fall in to that hunger, fast. Itachi shifted on top of her and then rolled over putting her on top and then put his head between her tied wrists and deepened the kiss even more tasting ever inch or her mouth. She whimpered, he let go and started down her neck getting have inch of her as he went. When he finally got down to her chest he didn't waste any time having his mouth on one breast and a hand on the other she became as sensitive as a new born, when he got done with that he returned to her mouth with another mind blowing kiss.

"I love you" Ava whimpered and Itachi stopped instantly

'Fuck, Fuck, Shit' Ava a thought cursing herself

"What?" Itachi said almost speechless

"Nothing I didn't say anything" Ava replied trying to cover up her mistake

"No, you said you loved me what was that about I thought I was to below you to be loved by you" Itachi growled

"I didn't mean it, fuck you! like I could never love such an incompetent ass" Ava hissed

Itachi cut her ropes off.

"What! What are you doing" Ava asked surprised

"I'm not going to take you with out you fully in this. So get a pair of underwear on and I'll give you some of my clothes" Itachi explained walking out of the do and returning with a solid black shirt and black pants and then left again.

"Fuck." Ava whispered 'I almost blew it. I have to stop myself I didn't even think this could get really bad' Ava thought.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter I could really think of any ideas the next one will be better promised

Leave a review and give me some suggestion for the next chapter it would be a big help

Thx Kakashi923 out-- LOL


End file.
